


A Hero

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Crossover, Het, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-25
Updated: 2005-03-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The L Word's Shane is Brian's long lost sister.





	A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Shane always thought Brian was amazing. She didn't know him until she was 13 or 14 but things made sense once she found him. His mom had left another kid behind, she didn't know what had happened. She didn't care. 

Shane never really wanted to meet her mom. Or her dad. But she couldn't believe how good it felt to meet Brian. Solid proof of her existence and a fuckin cool guy. First guy that made her look away from a girl. Not that she'd fuck him, that's sick, but she'd understand why others might. And when she stole his boots once, when he was like 19, he didn't say anything. That's when she knew it for sure, she knew she wanted to be just like him. As much as she could. 

He didn't give her a cigarette, but she picked them up anyway, and then she showed him she could stop and he'd smile slightly at her whenever he'd light up. She caught him feeling up some blonde chick once and thought it was interesting that the girl could seem sexier to her than he was. For a second she wanted to fuck the girl more than she wanted to be Brian kinney. 

So maybe that was when it was decided that she'd never make it as far as he did. She'd never be able to close down as much. She'd never be able to feel as little. She was out there, cold and alone, but nothing like Brian. He wouldn't touch her much, but she could tell he loved her, it was in his eyes mostly. He taught her to look long at people. 

They tried to keep in touch but the coasts are so much farther than they seem. After a year of little to nothing, it might as well have been ten. 

She thinks about him, though, every time she walks out of a girl's room. She almost called him during Cherie. Now that it's over, she knows she never will.


End file.
